


30 for 30

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Classroom, Gen, School, Spanking, Students, UNFAIR, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the tail of the school year, Mrs. Sharp is frustrated with the whole class. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 for 30

The thing about Mrs. Sharp's 6th grade class that year is that there were thirty of us. That's what she told us. At least once a week, Mrs. Sharp would growl about having such a large, unruly class, and then someone would get their bare butt spanked in front of everyone. I started keeping track in the planner we were required to keep. One week there were a total of seventeen spankings. Seventeen! Five on Friday. I got two of them: one for missing homework, one for talking out of turn.

Most of the other teachers were less overt about handing out corporal punishment. Most used the supply closets in their rooms to provide a modicum of privacy. Not Mrs. Sharp. Mrs. Sharp liked to lecture us about the importance of making a punishment as embarrassing as possible. She wasn't afraid to spank on the playground during recess, in the cafeteria during lunch, even in front of parents at parent teacher conferences. I was there when she spanked Tina Jackson for spitting on the sidewalk. I was there when Arthur Simon got it for refusing to eat his peas. We all heard about it the next day after Peter Moon got spanked in front of his mother for lying about his homework. Some said Peter's mother got a spanking from Mrs. Sharp too, but I had my doubts.

So, on the last day of school when the whole class had been particularly rambunctious and obnoxious and generally deserving of a thorough spanking, that's what we got.

Mrs. Sharp had a general set of rules for spanking. She never said them out loud, but I noticed a pattern after a while and took note in my planner. She would pull the straight-backed, armless, cushion-less chair from the corner where she kept it and the class would go silent. Then she'd call up the student in question. I only ever saw two kids refuse to go to her when called. Dean Sinatra, paralyzed with fear, and Frankie Martin, defiant and stupid. Both times Mrs. Sharp had come to them, taken them by the elbow and hauled them with ease to the front of the class, spanking them all the way.

Once the miscreant was at the front of the class, Mrs. Sharp would sit, unbutton and unzip as necessary and tug pants or skirts down so that they crumpled on the floor. The class would get an eyeful of the unfortunate student's underwear choice for the day, which was usually enough to get the condemned crying. Then Mrs. Sharp would make him or her lie down over her lap before pulling their underwear all the way down to the knees. Twenty methodical spanks later and the pertinent sixth grader was made to stand in the corner where the spanking chair normally rested while class resumed. All told it usually took about a minute.

I was writing in my planner when Mrs. Sharp lost her patience with us all.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Sharp got the spanking chair from its corner and the class gasped to silence, waiting to see which unfortunate student was to be spanked on the last day before summer, and so near the end of the day too.

"I've had it! You're all getting a spanking. Each and every one of you."

That brought another gasp from us all. I felt my heart begin to hammer as it did every time Mrs. Sharp had singled me out for a spanking. She snapped and pointed at the desk on her right, in the front. "Harrison, you're first." She pointed to the girl sitting next to him. "Victoria, you next," then to the boy next to her, "William," and she gestured along the line of desks, zigzagging back the rows. "Line up. Now!"

My hands began to shake, my ears to tingle. Thirty kids in class, everyone one of us to receive a spanking, and me, sitting in the back, on Mrs. Sharp's left, last.

Mrs. Sharp sat in the spanking chair and for a moment, no one moved. We must have all been in shock. I know I was. But we also knew what it meant to defy Mrs. Sharp and none of us wanted that. Even so, I wondered what would happen if we all just kept our seats, if we refused to walk to our collective doom.

But then Harrison Beatle stood, a little shaky, and walked to Mrs. Sharp's side, and Victoria Amos followed, her expression defiant. And Billy followed her, and Maggie followed him and Derek followed her. And that was the whole first row.

I expected the spankings to start immediately, but Mrs. Sharp was looking at the clock over the door, looking thoughtful. I looked too. There was exactly half an hour until school was out for the summer. Even if each spanking only took a minute, as they usually did, that was half an hour of spanking.

"Tobias!"

I jumped. I think everyone did.

Tobias was a lanky, awkward, eighth grade boy who served as Mrs. Sharp's aide during the last period of Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I'd always thought he was kind of cute in his shy, awkward way. I wondered if he was going to get a spanking too. As far as I knew, he was the only child to have set foot in Mrs. Sharp's room who hadn't gotten a spanking all year.

"Come up here. I need your help."

Tobias jumped to obey.

"This will take forever if I do it all myself. I need you to prep them."

Tobias blinked and stammered. "P-prep them"

"Get their bottoms bared for me."

"M-me? But I can't do that."

The sharp crack of a spank echoed through the room. Tobias squeaked and jumped, his hands on his bottom. I felt my throat and thighs tighten and flood with heat. I tried to swallow but couldn't.

"Yes, ma'am," Tobias said, and he turned to Harrison who was looking at him with wide-eyed surprise.

With shaking hands, Tobias groped at Harrison's fly. I thought his hands were shaking so bad he might not be able to manage it, but after what seemed forever, he popped Harrison's button and tugged, pulling the zipper down. Tobias took the waist of Harrison's jeans in both hands and pulled them down to his knees, revealing tight, white briefs and pale, skinny legs.

He looked at Mrs. Sharp.

Mrs. Sharp grabbed Harrison's arm and pulled him over her ample lap. She pulled his briefs to his knees as usual, but then reached over and spanked Tobias again.

"I said bottom bared."

Tobias yelped. "Yes, ma'am."

My attention was torn. On the one hand, Harrison Beatle, one of the quietest, gentlest kids in class who almost never got in trouble, was receiving only his third or fourth spanking all year, his pale bottom quickly turning crimson, his pale legs kicking. On the other, the awkward, eighth-grade Tobias was trying to figure out what to do with Vicky Amos, one of the toughest girls ever to grace a middle school. She had her hands balled into fists and was glaring at Tobias, daring him to do something.

I kept my eyes on Tobias, but counted the spanks. There were thirty in all, half again as many as normal. Tobias still hadn't bared Vicky's bottom. When he realized that Mrs. Sharp was done with Harrison, he reached for her skirt but she batted his hands away.

"Quit that!" Mrs. Sharp scolded. She grabbed Vicky by the wrist and pulled the girl to her side. "You deal with William." And she spanked Tobias again.

Tobias winced and nodded. He looked apologetically at Billy Cash who looked apologetically back.

"This isn't fair!" Vicky wailed as the back of her skirt was unzipped and pulled down, as she was bent over Mrs. Sharp's lap, as her pink panties were pulled down. "I didn't do nothing!"

"Harrison, you go stand in the corner," Mrs. Sharp said.

Harrison, shivering and red-bottomed, hobbled to the corner where the spanking chair normally stood and cried against the corner, his pants and underwear still around his ankles.

Mrs. Sharp began spanking Vicky and I began counting even as I watched Tobias unbutton Billy's pants and pull them down, revealing white briefs and pale legs. He swallowed hard and hesitated with his fingers on Billy's underwear waistband before Billy took it upon himself to pull his own underwear down, sparing Tobias the task.

After thirty crisp spanks, Vicky's cries of protest had turned to just plain cries and she was sent to stand next to Harrison, her skirt and panties still on the floor next to Mrs. Sharp, dislodged and forgotten.

Billy faced his fate stoically, his chin and eyes forward. He grunted and squirmed as Mrs. Sharp gave him his thirty, but that was it. Tobias seemed to have taken courage from Billy's stoicism. He took Maggie Apple by the waist and turned her around to unzip her skirt and tug it down, revealing bright blue panties. He paused, and I could see him swallow hard, staring at Maggie's panties. Maggie was one of the prettiest girls in the whole school.

Billy was strong, but he couldn't hold out forever. By the time his spanking was over, by the time his butt was scarlet, he was sobbing like any spanked schoolkid and was sent to stand next to Vicky.

That's when Tobias realized he'd stared too long. Mrs. Sharp made an impatient sound before spanking him again. "Do you need a turn over my lap?"

"N-no, ma'am."

Maggie was crying before Mrs. Sharp pulled her into position and bared her bottom. Tobias turned his attention to Derek Clapton, wasting no time in unbuttoning his jeans and pulling both jeans and briefs down to his knees before Mrs. Sharp was halfway through giving Maggie her thirty. She cried quietly and prettily. Even her red bottom fairly glowed.

"That's better," Mrs. Sharp murmured when she was done with Maggie and Derek was ready and waiting. She pulled Derek to her side, but stopped and looked out at the class. The first row had lined up as told, but none of the rest of us had. Mrs. Sharp frowned and stood and as one, we jumped to our feet, realizing our mistake.

Elaine Brennan, next in line, hurried to stand behind Derek even as Mrs. Sharp resumed her seat and pulled Derek over her lap for his spanking. He cried and howled and squirmed and kicked so that his underwear sailed across the room.

I nearly giggled but managed to hold it in. Elaine, next in line, wasn't so lucky.

"What's so funny, Elaine?" Mrs. Sharp demanded, delivering Derek's last three spanks with extra gusto.

"Um... um..." Elaine managed.

Derek was set on his feet and set on his way.

Tobias was spanked for apparently having forgotten his job.

"Do that again and you'll get your own spanking," Mrs. Sharp warned him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"As for you," Mrs. Sharp turned to Elaine who was shaking her head, her mouth moving without speaking, trying to explain about Derek's flying underwear. Mrs. Sharp bared Elaine's bottom and spanked her, giving her an extra five at the end to punctuate the point.

Tobias turned his attention to Dougie Clearwater. Dougie tried to twist away, but Tobias wasn't ready to get his own spanking, so he grabbed Dougie by one wrist and unbuttoned his pants with the other, fighting off Dougie's other hand. Tobias had Dougie's pants around his ankles and was trying to get ahold of his powder blue briefs when Mrs. Sharp finished with Elaine. She grabbed Dougie's wrist and pulled him over her lap before swatting Tobias who winced and grunted.

Tobias looked at Louise Franklin, a rotund girl with dark skin and a shy demeanor.

"Sorry." His whisper was lost to the sound of Dougie squealing and squirming under his spanking. Louise just looked away as Tobias unzipped her jeans and pulled them down. Her dark purple panties were tight on her broad thighs and he had to roll them down before he could get ahold of them and tug them to her knees.

Dougie joined Elaine next to Derek. Louise went over Mrs. Sharp's lap with a sigh and a whimper.

Frankie Martin followed Louise, and Tina Jackson followed Frankie, and James McCartney followed Tina, and Pearl Joplin followed James. Frankie and Pearl both had white panties, but Tina's were black and silky and James wore plaid boxers.

Mrs. Sharp was well-practiced in her spanking routine, and Tobias became so. He quickly became deft in unbuttoning and unzipping and tugging, baring bottoms like a pro. Mrs. Sharp had no cause to swat him.

Peter Moon broke the rhythm.

Tobias was still struggling to get Peter's pants down by the time Pearl was being sent to stand next to James next to Tina. The line of the punished was no longer confined to the corner, but now stretched nearly halfway down the chalkboard. Twelve crimson bottoms on display.

"Come here!" Mrs. Sharp snapped. She reached for him, but he bolted. He didn't get far. Mrs. Sharp's girth belied her speed. Peter made it to the first row before she was upon him hauling him by the shoulders to the spanking chair where she bared him herself and spanked him with renewed gusto.

Tobias turned to Patty Mae, a small but feisty girl who began to put up a fight as soon as he grabbed her waist. Patty had chosen that day to wear an elastic skirt rather than one with a zipper, which confused Tobias for a moment. Part of me hoped that he'd not figure it out in time and get the spanking Mrs. Sharp had promised him. But within moments he had pulled her skirt down and her mint green panties soon after.

Peter, for his attempt at escape got an extra ten and was sobbing profusely by the end of it. Patty, though she fought Tobias, wasn't about to fight Mrs. Sharp and got the regular thirty. Next was Lennon Pepper who blushed and fidgeted, but didn't fight Tobias and got his thirty with only the expected fuss.

Berty Marley and Mike Philip and Jo Mayall and Jonny Purple were bared and spanked in quick order.

But while Mrs. Sharp was turning Jonny Purple's bottom red, Tobias ran into a problem with Ivana Morrison. Ivana didn't fight her fate, but she was wearing a full dress with a zipper at the shoulders, rather than a skirt with the zipper at the waist. Tobias looked from Ivana's waist to Mrs. Sharp's hand and back. Then, with a deep breath, he unzipped Ivana's dress and pulled it over her shoulders, revealing her brown torso and legs covered by only a white training bra and white panties. Tobias pulled her panties down as Ivana covered herself as best she could.

Mrs. Sharp barely noted that Ivana was more bare than most. She just pulled the girl to her lap and spanked. Tobias breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Freddy Queen. Freddy was wide-eyed and grinning, excited. I'd never seen anyone excited for a spanking before I watched Freddy get his first from Mrs. Sharp the first week of school. That's when I started keeping track in my planner.

Freddy smiled at Tobias as Tobias bared his bottom. Freddy smiled when Tobias realized his little pecker was stiff. Freddy smiled when Mrs. Sharp sent Ivana to stand next to Jonny and pulled him into place. Even when he was done and hobbled, crying, to stand next to Ivana, I'm pretty sure he was smiling.

Stephanie Nicks tried to keep her pink panties up by just holding onto them as Tobias tugged, but when Mrs. Sharp gave her a glare, she let Tobias bare her and went to her spanking without further fight.

Charlie Robinson followed Stephanie, and Sydney Pink followed Charlie, and Art Simon followed Sydney, and Liz Ringo followed Art.

Dean Sinatra, like his buddy Peter Moon, tried to make a break for it when it was his turn, but Tobias caught him and Mrs. Sharp graced him with a smile for it. Janet Turner tried to pinch Tobias as he was pulling down her yellow panties and got five extra spanks for it. Robby Zimmerman, the boy I'd sat next to all year, a boy I considered a friend, tried to slip behind me in line, but Tobias was having none of it. He grabbed Robby's wrist and bared his bottom quickly and efficiently.

I watched as Janet was stood to her feet, her ankles hobbled by her yellow panties. I watched as Robby was pulled over Mrs. Sharp's lap. Then I looked at Tobias who had lost the apologetic look in his eye and looked eager instead.

I forgot why I'd ever thought he was cute. He grabbed for my waist and I stepped back. He smiled and I decided that I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I reached back and unzipped my own skirt. I let it fall and watched as his gaze fell to my pale orange panties dotted with white. I stepped out of my skirt and slipped out of my shoes just for good measure. There was a pile of shed clothes and shoes in the space just before Mrs. Sharp.

I put my hands on the waist of my panties and took a deep breath.

I'd been bared many times by Mrs. Sharp, fifteen to be exact. And my twenty-nine cohorts had all been bared today in one way or another, but baring myself in front of Tobias who had achieved an unearned position under Mrs. Sharp today... it irked me.

"Tobias!"

The eighth-grade boy jumped.

Robby was on his way to his place beside Janet beside Dean beside Liz. The line of crimson bottoms and bare legs stretched from one corner at the front of the room to the other.

"No! I'm sorry! It's not my fault!" Tobias objected as Mrs. Sharp unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down. "She was fighting me!" Tobias lied as Mrs. Sharp pulled him over her lap. "No, I'm too old to be spanked!"

Mrs. Sharp pulled down his white briefs and spanked his pale nates brilliant.

I smiled, and I wasn't the only one. The twenty-nine spanked sixth-graders with their noses to the wall peeked over their shoulders, some even turning around fully to witness an eighth grade boy getting his bare bottom spanked. I watched them watching him. I watched them rubbing their bottoms, covering their privates, scrubbing away tears. From the freshly spanked Robby to the mostly recovered Harrison, they were smiling to see Tobias spanked.

Tobias was set on his feet, howling and sobbing, just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

In a mad dash of blushing cheeks and embarrassed giggles and naked bottoms, the students of Mrs. Sharp's class, free for the summer, scrambled for their clothes and out the door. Mrs. Sharp made no move to stop them. Less than thirty seconds later, the room was empty but for her and me and a pair of pink panties under her chair and a pair of white briefs in one corner.

Mrs. Sharp looked at me, her eyes tired and beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Well," she said, "I suppose that's that. School's out for the summer."

"But, what about me?"

She laughed. "Every year, there's always one. I thought it was Freddy at first, but he just likes to show off. You're the only one who keeps track in her planner."

I stepped to her side and she pulled down my panties, pulled me over her lap, and gave me the fastest, hardest thirty spanks I'd ever gotten in my life.


End file.
